1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wire connection sleeve for connecting wires, a wire connection sleeve producing method, a repair wire pre-connected with a wire connection sleeve by crimping and a wire connecting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wire may be cut while handling a wiring harness at a vehicle factory and dealer or the like then may be required to connect another wire for repair. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-66034 discloses a method for connecting first and second wires by inserting the wires into opposite ends of a seamless metallic sleeve. The sleeve then is crimped to connect the conductors.
Oxide films formed on the outer surfaces of the conductors and hence are present between the conductors and the sleeve. The oxide films increase contact resistance between the conductors and reduce the connection reliability of connected parts of the wires.
Conductors made of copper alloy conventionally have been used in the field of wiring harnesses and the like. However, conductors made of aluminum alloy have been used more frequently in recent years for weight saving and other reasons. Oxide films are more difficult to remove from aluminum alloy than from copper alloy. Thus, there has been an increasing demand to improve connection reliability of connected parts of wires by removing oxide films of conductors.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to provide a wire connection sleeve, a wire connection sleeve producing method, a repair wire pre-connected with a wire connection sleeve by crimping and a wire connecting method which can improve the connection reliability of connected parts of wires.